


Green Wedding

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry finally gets the family he's been waiting for





	Green Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or places. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry wiped his hands on his trousers for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Hermione was going to scold him again. She was the one that was spelling the wrinkles out, after all. But he was so desperately nervous. 

Today was the day that he'd finally have a family that was his. The Weasley's would always be family to him, but it wasn't the same. He was always just outside of the family dynamic. Just watching as they laughed at inside jokes and things that you only knew if you had grown up there. 

But now he would have a proper family. He adjusted the emerald green waistcoat and made sure the silver chain of his pocket watch hung just right. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Ron walk up behind him. 

"Your fiancé is a prat, but he has good taste," Ron muttered, looking in the mirror over Harry's head. He checked the time on the silver pocket watch before tucking it into his own waistcoat. "I wish he would have picked any other shade of green though. We all look like bloody Slytherins."

And they did. Harry, Teddy, Ron, and Hermione were all wearing ebony suits with emerald green waistcoats over stormy grey dress shirts. Harry had gotten them all matching silver watches. A regal lion graced the casing on each watch. 

Draco, Scorpius, Pansy, and Blaise were wearing grey suits with ebony shirts and matching emerald waistcoats. They had silver pocket watches with a serpent coiled elegantly on the casing. Harry knew this because Draco had told him. He was apparently not permitted to see his future husband until the wedding. 

Pansy waltzed into the room suddenly, looking rather annoyed. "Oh, bugger. You're already dressed. I can't believe I missed it," she huffed. Crossing her arms like a petulant child. 

"You can help me out of it later, love," Ron said, grinning at his fiancee. Pansy's sharp, black bob flipped out as she turned her face away from Ron's incoming kiss. 

"You'll ruin my makeup, Ronald. It took me ages," she huffed. She took Ron's face in her small hands and gingerly laid a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Get a room. And not this one," Hermione said before ushering Pansy toward the door. "It's almost time and I'm not going to be the one to deal with a pissed off Malfoy of we're all late." That caused Pansy to pale a little and quickly make her goodbyes. 

They made their way to the garden, Harry blindfolded and being led by Teddy and Ron. From what he understood, Draco was being led by Scorpius and Blaise. 

"Wow, mate," Ron said by his ear. Everything looks amazing. The flowers are blooming, there's fairy lights in the trees. Green flames are floating in orbs all over. I've never seen anything like it."

They made their way slowly towards the rose arch. Harry and his friends from one side, Draco and his from the other. They had timed it so that the two men would meet in the middle at the same time. Their hands were placed together and Harry felt reassured when the strong, slender fingers squeezed his own. 

Harry heard Molly and Arthur Weasley gifting them with blessings as they tied a knot into the red and white binding ropes. Narcissa Malfoy did the next blessing and knot. Ron and Pansy did the third before passing it to Blaise. Ginny came up to help him tie the fourth. Hermione and Milly did the fifth leaving the sixth and seventh for Scorpius and Teddy. 

Arthur stepped forward again and tied the knotted ropes around Harry and Draco's joined hands while saying the binding spell. As the magic sealed around them, their friends pulled their blindfolds off. When Harry looked at his new husband, he couldn't see anything else. Draco looked luminous before him. The green flames played on his pale skin and hair. His steely eyes were full of joy and love. His smile dazzled Harry in a way that nothing else ever had. The two men grabbed for each other at the same time. Their lips crashing together to the applause and shouts of their closest friends. 

It was a moment Harry would remember for the rest of his life. 


End file.
